Skjoldr Wolf-Runner
! Skjoldr Wolf-Runner is my name. I am the chieftain of Thirsk, and welcome you to our home. You'll not find a better mead hall anywhere, not even in Skyrim. For one hundred years Thirsk has withstood all manner of attack, from the snow and hail to those infernal Rieklings. But he mead hall still stands, and its hospitality is unmatched. Please, stay and relax. Enjoy our fine drink, and seek shelter from the cold. Here, my friend -- taste the nectar of Shor!|Skjoldr Wolf-Runner|The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon}} Skjoldr Wolf-Runner is the Nord chieftain of Thirsk. Background He became chieftan of the hall in 3E 424 after receiving Hrothmund's Blessing in Hrothmund's Barrow. He killed the sorcerer Griss the Yellow, and has since had his skull on display in the hall. He was present when Mirisa attempted to preach the beliefs and laws of the Imperial Cult to the warriors of Thirsk. He knew Erich the Unworthy had done something with her, but following the encounter he doesn't know where she went. Interactions The Missing Missionary Skjoldr can give info on when he last saw Mirisa and what happened. He doesn't know where she is so he directs the Nerevarine to Erich instead. The Mead Hall Massacre After the attack on Thirsk, Skjoldr will be killed by the Udyrfrykte. He carries the unique Paws of the Wolf-Runner on his corpse as well as a set of Wolf Armor. His now empty position can be claimed by the Nerevarine. Dialogue "Hail, friend! I hope you find our mead hall to your liking. If you're tired, grab a bedroll and go to sleep. We don't stand on ceremony here at '''Thirsk'. We live like family, as it should be!"'' :Thirsk "Thirsk is the name of this mead hall. It was built over five hundred years ago by a group of Nords who left the Skaal Village. They were led by Hrothmund the Red, who became Thirsk's first chieftain." The Missing Missionary "Hail, friend! I hope you find our mead hall to your liking. If you're tired, grab a bedroll and go to sleep. We don't stand on ceremony here at Thirsk. We live like family, as it should be!" :Mirisa never returned "Aye, the missionary came here several weeks ago. She started talking about her Shrine, and then began preaching about the evils of mead. Nice lass, but a little high-strung. Erich, he...he didn't really like what she had to say. Thought he'd teach her a lesson. I'm...I'm not really sure where she is now. gives you a knowing look, and then gestures with his head to the staircase leading to the second floor." :Erich the Unworthy "Erich is a loyal member of the clan, and has defended Thirsk time and time again. But he's hot headed and loose lipped, and has made more enemies around here than he should have. We can not harm a clan brother, but there are some days...." (After killing Erich) "Hail, friend! I hope you find our mead hall to your liking. If you're tired, grab a bedroll and go to sleep. We don't stand on ceremony here at Thirsk. We live like family, as it should be!" :Mirisa never returned "Well, it would seem Erich has finally met his destiny, so there's no harm in letting you know the truth. The missionary is upstairs, locked in Erich's room. She's been there for quite a while, too, poor thing. If you intend to let her go, no one here will stop you." :Erich the Unworthy "We'll miss the strength of a good warrior, but not the man. Erich was too arrogant for his own good and his days were numbered anyway." Appearances * ru:Скйолдр Волчий Бег Category:Bloodmoon: Thirsk